No Name
by LetMeChooseAFreakingName
Summary: When people die they go to one of three places: Heaven, Hell, or working for the Big Guy. All of this changes when two people 'accidentally' give the deceased a new life. (Make sure you read the authors note in chapter 1)
1. Chapter 1

**I lost my notebook with the man in the moon chapters and I feel bad not posting anything, so this story will be here until I find it.**

"Johnathan Winchester. Date-July 22nd 2015. Time of death- 3:15 pm," the doctor said looking at his watch. While another person wrote down what the doctor said, people came in to "collect" the body.

"It's such a shame," Rose,the time-keeper said, "The boy was only fifeteen." Rose shook her head. She hated her job as time-keeper because she had to watch things like this happen all the time, and she never liked it. Three hundred years on the job, and still she wasn't used to it. It's not like she can quit or anything. The Big Guy assigned her this job. The only way to get out of it was to be fired or demoted.

"I know," Jake sighed, "The Big Guy said it was his time. I wouldn't have done it if I could." Jake hated his job just as much as Rose, if not more. His job sucked even more though. He was a reaper, instead of watching people die on time, he HAD to take their life on time.

Rose nodded in understanding. Nobody has ever said no the Big Guy. She just wished she could be a guardian angel again. She wasn't very happy when she go promoted. I wish I could get demoted back to guardian angel, she thought giving herself an idea.

"I wish I could give the kid a second chance at life. He was a good boy," she sighed trying to get into the reapers head. Unlike her he was able to give people life again. He is the main reason babies are born. The only thing was nobody had given the deceased their life back. Nobody knows what would happen.

"You know I can give him just that," Jake smirked, walking over to his main dash. He began pressing buttons and entering codes. Rose smiled. She knew he would do it for her. She has him wrapped around her finger.

"Done," Jake said cracking his fingers. Just then the ground started shaking. Both people eyes widened. The screens long the walls turned black and all the lights began flickering.

"What have I done," they both said in unison.

"Date July 22nd 1951. Time of birth- 3:17 pm. Parents: Patrica M. Curtis and Darrel L. Curtis Sr." the nurse said aloud as she wrote down the information. Some more nurses came in the room to clean of the new child. A few minutes late the child was handed to .

Her face lit up as if she saw the worlds largest diamond. She was dead tired but her new son made her forget all about that. Darrel leaned over his wife's shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Hey there little man," he whispered carressing the young boys hand. Patricia looked up to her husband and they shared a smile.

"Do you have a name picked out?" the nurse said interuptting the beautiful family moment.

"You name him darrel," Patricia whispered. Darrel smiled ear to ear.

"Ponyboy Michael," he said in confidence. He wanted his child to have an original name, just like his big brother. The nurse made a confused face.

"Okayy..," she trailed," can you follow me so you can write it on the birth certificate?" Darrel kissed his wifes forehead and trailed behind the nurse, happy that he and his wife made such a beautiful little boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I kinda went through a small event that happened before the actual story takes place. If you see a series of italic "X"s it is a POV change. Bold "X's" are a time i'm deleting a few of my older stories because the presence of them bugs me.**

My friends, Johnny and Steve, and I are running away from Ponyboy. He's only six and eight year olds don't play with little six year olds. It just isn't tuff. I'm not quite sure what tuff means, but Darry told me being tuff is a good thing.

"Thop running away. I want to play too," Pony yelled at us, a lisp coming from his missing tooth. Johnny stops running and looks back at Pony.

"C'mon Johnny. We can leave 'im." I said trying to get my friend to come with me, " he can make his own friends."

Johnny shook his head, "I feel bad though. You and Steve can go I'll stay with Ponyboy."

"Hurry UP Soda!" I heard Steve yell. I looked over and he was running backwards. I watched him hit a tree and start kicking it.

"Fine," I said, "have fun with the little baby." I ran over to Steve leaving Johnny behind.

 _XXXXxxxxXXXX_

Soda ran away, leaving me to play with Pony. I don't mind though. Steve and Soda always leave me as a third wheel anyway, I guess that relates me to Ponyboy in a way.

When Pony saw me standing waiting for him his face lit up. He ran at me full speed, only stopping when he almost fell on his untied shoelace.

"Look Johnny!" he exclaimed sticking out a small red toy car, "I found it when you guys were running away. We can play cars now." Ugh, what did I get myself into.

"Okay," I forced a smile. Pony grabbed my hand and led me over to a tree. He plopped down and started 'driving' the car everywhere. I was bored. It isn't fun watching a six yer old make various car noises.

"Hey Johnny." Pony said looking up at me.

"What."

"I used to be called Johnny too."

"Really?" I said not impressed. He is probably just trying to seem cool.

"Mhm," he said proudly, but his voice got smaller when he said the next part, " but I died before i was born." Okayyy. That is kinda creepy.

"Uh-huh," I said slowly getting to my feet. As soon as Pony looked down I broke into a sprint, calling out Soda's name. I felt bad because I could hear Pony calling after me. But geez that kid is weird. Too weird.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Happy birthday Ponyboy," I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

"Aww Two-bit stop talking like that," I heard Steve say from above me. Why is Steve in my room, I thought. I slowly opened and eyes and stretched my arms over my head, making a weird dying whale sound.

"Guys, guys," Soda whispered, "He's awake."

"Happy Birthday too yo-" the gang started singing the birthday song, well all except Dally. He thinks he's to tough for singing.

"Ummph," I moaned, 'get out.." They continued singing. "Oh my God stop." I said a little louder.

Everyone got quiet but Two-bit continued humming the tune.

"You don't have to do that every year," I groaned stretching one more time, "Lemme change." Everyone filed out of the room, the last person closing the door.I took my shirt off and went to open the closet. When I did open it I almost had a heart attack. Standing in my closet was a boy and a girl. The girl looked to be around 17 and the boy looked 18.

"Darryyyyyy!" I yelled backing away from the closet. Seconds later Darry burst into the room looking frantic. He looked starght at me and I pointed at the closet.

"Only you can see us stupid," the boy said. I pushed my back harder against the wall.

"What Pony, What?" Darry said shifting his gaze between me and the closet. I continued pointing. "i don't see anything," he snapped, "that's not funny Pony. You ever heard of the boy who cried wolf." I brought my hand down and slowly stood up.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered, faking a smile, "Sorry." Darry shook his head and walked back into the living room.

I looked over at the people who by now were out of my closet.

"Geez, you need to clean up once in a while," the girl said. I ignored her.

"Wh-What are you guys?" I stammered.

"I'm Jake. That is Rose," the boy said his thumb pointing toward the girl. He took aa step toward me but I moved my desk chair in his path.

"Listen Ponyboy," the girl soothed, "we aren't trying to hurt you. We need to help you."

"With what?" I demanded.

"You see we kind of brought you back to life. We know you remember bits of your past life," Rose said.

"How?" I slowly moved the chair back to it's rightful place.

"because we caused this," the boy spoke up, "We need to help you figure out your powers."

"My powers? What Powers do I have?"

"That's the thing we don't know.." Jake spoke up.

"When you said you cause it what do you mean," this time I took a step closer.

"I was a time keeper," Rose explained, "Jake was a reaper. But we got demoted, like a lot."

"So what am I?" I asked grabbing a shirt from the closet and tugging it on.

"we don't know. You're the first of something new," Jack spoke, "We have been calling you No Name."

Suddenly Soda walked in. I looked over at the door. When I looked back Rose and Jack were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I am uploading so freaking late, kind of forgot I had a story to update . I still can't find my notebook so Man in the Moon is still on hold. Oh and happy new year.**

"Hurry up Pony," Soda said, "Darry made plans for us to do today."

"Y-yeah. Okay," I looked away from the closet and nodded.

Soda tilted his head to the side and lowered his eyebrows. He looked like a puppy begging for food. Except, he looked kinda confused.

"Gee Pone. You look like you've seen a ghost,"

"Yeah two," I said. I smiled when I saw Soda's eyes widen. "I'm kidding Soda. Now leave so I can finish changing."

He nodded and ruffled my hair before leaving. I didn't try to fix it though, I would have to in a minute anyway.

I started digging through my closet and dresser in search for a clean shirt. When I actually found one it happened to be way too small. Probably from when I was in primary school. I finally gave up and grabbed a t shirt from under the bed. I sniffed it before shrugging it on. It didn't smell too bad. I could just put on some of Darry's cologne.

When I walked out everyone except Darry was in the living room. They shouted random things over each other. I shook my head and walked in the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I was shocked by my appearance. My hair was sticking up in all directions and I had small bags under my eyes. I splashed some cold water on my face and fixed my hair with some grease and a comb.

When I walked out my nose was filled with the scent of burnt food, and the air was full of smoke. Steve and Soda were opening doors and windows while Two-bit sat on the couch cracking up.

"Darry!" I yelled when I noticed he wasn't in the kitchen or living area. I flinched when I heard his heavy footsteps.

"God damnit Soda. I specifically told ya to watch the food," Darry said clenching his teeth together. Soda looked like a little kid caught sneaking candy. His eyes were wide and seemed like he was deciding between laughing and running away.

"Geez Pony why ya gotta tattle like that," he whined playfully.

I shrugged. "That's what I'm here for."

 **xXx**

Everywhere I went with the gang Rose and Jake showed up. They would only be there for a brief second. As soon I saw them they would disappear. I'm not sure why they would that. The only one who COULD see them was me, they even said so themselves.

That night they showed up in my room again. While I was asleep...

"-boy," I heard a voice say. The person started shaking me. "Ponyboy."

"What," I grumbled, opening my eyes a bit to see the time, "it's two in the morning. Stop talking to me."

"No. Get up," they started shaking me harder.

"Why," I complained.

"Meet us in the bathroom," one said before yanking me off the bed. Before I could even process that I was on the floor the faded away. I groaned and sat up. I just sat there for a minute before heading to the restroom.

"What's so important that you have to wake me up," I whisper-yelled, once I reached the bathroom.

Jake looked at Rose and shrugged, while Rose did the same towards Jake. I rolled my eyes and turned toward the door.

"Wait," Rose whispered, "the Big Guy told us too. We don't know why." I let out a puff and sat on the closed toilet. I started dozing off again when the bathroom started getting very bright. A large swirl appeared on my wall. It looked like a galaxy, except it was all yellow. Little orange rocks slowly came out of the... portal? The light started to get too intense so I blocked my eyes with my arm. When I took a peek the swirl was gone and there were a few other people in my bathroom. I'm not even sure how we fit.

"There's... six big guys?" I asked turning towards Rose and Jake. They shrugged. I was startled when I heard a deep voice answer me.

"No," it said in a monotone manner, "these are my guards." Figures. They were all twice my size.

"Why did I need to wake up?" I asked, trying to look over the guards. I wanted to know what this "Big Guy" looked like, but every time I tried the guards shifted so I couldn't see.

"I wanted to finally see the No Name in person," he replied.

'Kind of hard to when your being covered by human giraffes," I smirked. If Darry were in her right now he would've grounded me for acting like Dally.

"I see we have a smart-ass on our hands," he replies gruffly, " that won't get you anywhere." My smile fell. How could someone be so serious.

"I still don't get why you're here," was my reply.

"You don't have to," one of the guards spoke, "Only he has to."

""Do you know why you are in this situation right now?" he asked. I looked at Rose and Jake. Thankfully Jake spoke for me.

"Yeah. He does. We told him yesterday."

"I didn't ask you Jack," the Big Guy said.

"Its, uh.. Jake."

"That's what I said." he replied to Jake's correction. Jake just nodded and backed up toward Rose.

"Yeah I kn-" there was a knock on the door. I turned my head toward the door and walked towards I opened it, I looked back to see if they were gone. Only the Big Guy and his guards were. I slowly opened the door, afraid whoever was at the would see Rose and Jake. Only I can see them, I reminded myself before slowly opening the door. There Darry stood, his hair a mess and chest bare. He was rubbing his eyes.

"h-hi Darry," I mumbled glancing back at my... friends...I suppose that's what they are.

"Who were you just talking to?" he grumbled, still rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Myself," I said a little to fast, "yeah-yeah. I was just talking to myself."

"Then whose that," he asked when he finally removed his hands from his eyes. I looked at the 'people' behind me, my eyes wide. He isn't supposed to be able to see them. I thought only I could see them. Rose and Jake looked just as surprised as me. Slowly, they turned into a mist.

"I don't see anybody," I panicked.

"Oh," he sighed, "I need some coffee." Darry left the bathroom and shut the door behind him. I turned back around, and was greeted by everyone who was present before the interruption.

"As I was saying," the Big Guy sounded pretty annoyed, "You need to find out what You're powers are. IF you have them."

"Why is it so important?" I whispered, being extra cautious now that my brother is awake.

"That's something you need to find out," he said before everyone started fading away. Great. Now I have three people telling me to find out my so-called "powers". AND I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY! This is great, just great. I left the bathroom door, hoping I could get a few more hours of shut-eye. But when I saw Darry standing at the end of the hallway with a scowl on his face, I knew that was not going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys I cant post until after my birthday because I didnt pass my biology final. So I should be updating not too long after valentines day since my birthday is february 13th. And Im sorry I wasnt posting very often before that either. Life has just been hectic for me. So make sure you look for any updates from me in mid february. I also WILL be updating Man In The Moon because I found my notebook.**


End file.
